


树影 Mirror

by walkingegg



Category: Midway (2019)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, 情报组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingegg/pseuds/walkingegg
Summary: 莱顿和罗彻福特就像树身与树根，连为一体，身驰神往。
Relationships: Edwin T. Layton/Joseph Rochefort
Kudos: 6





	树影 Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> 可以算是[《东京四季物语》](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667324)这篇的spin-off。  
> 关于树的比喻有受到《狄金森 Dickinson》的启发（是指艾米丽·狄金森，不是企业号的飞行员）。

“微笑一点，乔。”莱顿举着相机一步一步向后倒退着，正对着前方正缓缓骑着自行车的罗彻福特。

在夏日午后的阳光中，罗彻福特微眯着双眼，深深的眼窝下方投射出阴影，在照片里显得深邃又沉稳。他一直看着莱顿，应声无奈地微微露出笑容，同时扶着车把继续向前。“我们没有那么多胶卷。”

“这是给你的最后一张。”莱顿最后一次按下快门，随后停下脚步。“你知道一般出来骑行郊游是不需要戴领带的。”莱顿笑着说，同时等着罗彻福特骑行的车超过自己，随后小跑跳跃，横坐上后车座。

“你知道我们本来可以各骑一辆车。”罗彻福特轻声应答，载着莱顿继续在东京郊外轻井泽林间的小路上骑行。莱顿笑了一声，将手揽在罗彻福特的腰上，作为回应。珊瑚树在两侧摇摆着浅白色的花，带着泥土香气的风沿着灌木花丛扫过，然后轻轻吹起两位语言学生白色衬衫的下摆。“在郊外很舒服，不是吗，埃德温？”

“是的，很平和，”莱顿说，“尤其是不用忍受市中那些趾高气扬的民族分子。”

他们在东京通常能够与大多数日本人实现友好的交流。但是前一天，莱顿在东京市中心的餐厅里和人发生了争执，很显然那些小混混以为这两位美国人听不懂日语。随着他们能够听懂大部分的日语对话，他们就不是第一次在城市里遇到这类事情，罗彻福特总是愿意保持低调，而莱顿则常常难以忍受，这燥热的夏季更是给莱顿的脾气升了温。

“所以我们才要出来让你‘消消暑’。”罗彻福特说。

阳光逐渐倾斜，四下的人越来越少。他们来到远离人居的一片水塘旁边，下了车，坐在岸边的一棵杨树下，肩膀相依，阴凉驱散了两个人体温上的燥热。水塘边的草丛十分杂乱，显然很少有人会来这里，或许也正因为如此才洋溢着翠绿的生机。蛙声仿佛弹在水面上，时而拍打出少许水花。一路杨树丛在水面上投射出一片倒影。

莱顿喜欢一片生机的环境，也喜欢与人陪伴，但前提是他喜欢的人，反之他就会变得躁动不安。那种感觉自从他入学军校之后就很少有过，直到他遇到了罗彻福特。莱顿将头靠在了罗彻福特的肩上。最终让莱顿恢复平静的不是生机蓬勃的郊外，而是他。

“你知道树其实有两棵吗？”罗彻福特问。

“怎么讲？”莱顿回过神来。

“地下的树根和地面上的树一样大，所以我们现在就像坐在两棵树之间。地下的树深入土壤，就像一个地下的秘密，牢固地支撑着地面上的对方。地上的树则充分吸收阳光，点亮生机。它们就像一对倒影，也像一对伴侣。”

“你回国之后可以出一本诗集，英日双语对照。”莱顿笑着看向他，蓝色双眸中的目光渐渐认真起来，“你是这个世界上我最喜欢的人，你总是能让我平静下来，乔，你就与我对称的另一棵树。”

仿佛某种化学反应，罗彻福特让莱顿冷却之后又总是能够点燃他。

莱顿说着便侧过上半身，抬手捧起罗彻福特的脸，在对方唇上落下浅浅一吻。罗彻福特回应地用手扶着莱顿的后颈，手指细细按摩着莱顿后脑发丝下方的皮肤，同时下压唇隙将吻加深。

莱顿顺势翻身跨坐在罗彻福特的腿上，摘下眼镜放在一边，一手暧昧地拽着他的领带，略带表演意味地用曾经在中学时表演莎剧的口吻说，“你记得在距离这里很远的富士山山脚下，有一面湖水也能完美地映出它的倒影，火山同样有两座。”

罗彻福特最初响应着他，用貌似观赏莎翁喜剧的姿态注目莱顿，同时忍着笑。莱顿则继续“演了下去”，用一手扶着罗彻福特的肩膀，另一手开始解开自己胸前的衬衫纽扣，胸脯在敞开的衬衫口处若隐若现，他继续用诗意的语言说，“乔瑟夫，你让我内心欲望如熔岩般火热，岩浆般欲薄而出，你，我湖中的倒影，令我身弛神往。”

罗彻福特终于没忍住笑出了声，自然地用双手搂住莱顿的腰。莱顿弯眸恢复了平常开玩笑时的模样，“我模仿你作的诗太糟糕了，对吗？”还没等罗彻福特回答，莱顿就用手摸上了罗彻福特的下体。

“哦？……我不知道你真的想在……”罗彻福特有些紧张地收紧了大腿。

“这里没有人，我想没必要担心被青蛙看见我们在做爱。”

罗彻福特更喜欢在隐私的环境里释放两个人的情愫，但是眼前的莱顿使他无法抗拒。他想到刚开始学习日语时，莱顿总是鼓励他在公共场合主动与日本人交流，他是让自己能够鼓起勇气的原因。罗彻福特就像地下的树根，深入土壤从内在吸取力量，而莱顿就是他感受外在阳光的枝叶。他们如树一般连成一体，无法分离。

还没等罗彻福特要说什么，莱顿就再次咬住了他的嘴唇，将舌尖伸进他的舌头下方。他轻哼了一声，随后用手臂在莱顿的腰部上下抚摸，右手手掌伸入莱顿的衬衫，勾勒着莱顿有致的脊线。他依然有些紧张，他很熟悉莱顿的身体，但是在开放的户外仍旧让他不知所措。

而莱顿则在兴奋的叹息中挺起胸膛，原本就厚实的胸膛完全撑开了衬衫前襟，暴露在罗彻福特眼前——这仿佛指引一般，让罗彻福特下意识地低下头沿着莱顿的胸前舔舐啄吻，舌面时而扫过已经硬挺的乳首，在周围的浅色胸毛上留下水渍一片。沿途旅行时的流汗使得皮肤带着些许咸味，混合着夏日杨树下的植物芬芳，以及他十分熟悉的属于莱顿的体味。

莱顿身后的斜阳沿着树枝间的缝隙照在他的背上，而身前则被罗彻福特撩拨得如火一般，莱顿感到全身燥热得不行，凡是被罗彻福特触碰过的敏感皮肤都泛起了微红，汗液渐渐浸湿腋窝下方的衬衫，下身更是火热得果真如岩浆喷薄欲出，他不自觉地扭动着身体。

罗彻福特帮助莱顿脱下了裤子，然后用左手握住了莱顿的性器，但只是用手掌轻轻挤压着根部；右手则按摩着莱顿的臀肉，几番熟练的揉捏之后，用中指沿着莱顿后穴四周的皱褶轻轻画圈。莱顿在刺激之下舒张着穴口，默契般将罗彻福特的一个指节吸入其中。探索莱顿的隐秘地带是罗彻福特的强项，手指认真且灵活地在莱顿的穴内深入、旋转、抽插，由于长期握笔而在中指指节上留下的硬茧刚好刮拭着穴内那一处光滑的突起，一切都令莱顿兴奋地颤抖着，喉间叹出阵阵呻吟。

“你的手指就像魔术师，乔……”莱顿微张着嘴唇低声说，“我的地下魔术师……”同时身前的性器正在罗彻福特的手中流出少许透明液体，打湿了罗彻福特的手掌。

“埃德温……”户外的阳光同样热烈地投射在罗彻福特的脸上，这让他更紧张了，他的确更擅长做一个“地下魔术师”，然而莱顿纵情的样子又让他意乱情迷，他只有以带着喘息的声音回应着莱顿的名字，同时用动作满足莱顿。他用左手在莱顿性器的顶端轻轻挤压了一番，然后松开。前方突然失去了抚慰使得莱顿贪婪地发出几声哼吟，但是这份不满很快又被身后所弥补。罗彻福特将右手抽出，放在莱顿的右臀瓣的臀肉上挤压按摩着，同时将沾满前液的左手中指和食指一起插入了莱顿的后穴口。

莱顿紧实的肠肉皱襞在罗彻福特的手指间舒展开来，肠液随之大量涌出，使得整个肠道充分润滑，穴口也急切地张弛着。他不自觉地扭动着身体，同时将左手放在罗彻福特身后的树干上支撑着自身，右手则伸进了罗彻福特的裤缝，手指插入性器和囊袋之间的皱褶来回游走，手掌向上熟练地按摩着方才半硬的性器。

罗彻福特粗重地喘息着，身体后仰靠在树干上。莱顿跪在散落着树叶的泥土上，他低头注视着罗彻福特的性器在自己手中越发膨胀，鼻翼在喘息中律动着，他闻到了泥土中的草香和罗彻福特的体味交织在一起。他在呻吟中舔了舔由于燥热而干燥的嘴唇，然后低头含住罗彻福特的性器，解渴般吮吸着顶端流出的液体。

同时，莱顿浑圆的臀部由于俯下上身而高高翘起，罗彻福特视线朦胧地看着自然背景中那条优美的曲线，手臂便顺着移动到他的背上，手掌从后方嵌在臀瓣曲线的缝隙之间，手指依旧插在莱顿的穴内抽动。

暖风吹得上方的树枝沙沙作响，几片树叶掉下来落在莱顿光裸的脊背和臀肉上，使他敏感地颤抖了一下。同时，充分舒展而接触到空气的穴口不由得张弛得更加急切，湿热的穴肉不时夹紧而刺激着罗彻福特的手指。

“你就像最火热的夏日，埃德温。”罗彻福特终于动情地说。火热得让他感到饥渴又难以呼吸。

莱顿的喉咙终于松开了他的性器同时发出一声绵长的呻吟，双唇张开如泳者换气般大口呼吸着。罗彻福特捧起莱顿的脸，在他颤抖的嘴唇上轻轻一吻，然后他起身将莱顿扶了起来，帮助莱顿面对着树干站着。莱顿的手臂扶在树干，双腿分开，一条腿搭在较高的一条树根上，臀部翘起使得充分扩张的穴道彻底暴露在罗彻福特面前，少量的透明液体正顺着粉色穴口滴下丝来，喉间还一直发出断断续续的哼吟。

罗彻福特一手搂着莱顿的胯部，缓缓地将自己的性器推入了莱顿的后穴。情欲让他暂时忘记了紧张，他的眼前现在只有莱顿半裸的脊背和臀部。罗彻福特挺动胯部，一次次深入莱顿体内最湿滑的地方，释放的情欲一次次越发剧烈。莱顿动情地呻吟着，手指嵌入树干粗糙的树皮间，臀肉一次次撞击在罗彻福特的大腿根部。

斜阳从侧面投射下来，在树根与树干的交合处投射出两个人剧烈摇晃的影子。他们是彼此的倒影。

听着莱顿的声音逐渐变高，罗彻福特一手沿着莱顿的胯部抚摸到他的胸前，同时隔着莱顿的衬衫在他的肩膀落下一路浅吻。随着傍晚将至，蛙声也响亮了起来，映衬着两个人越发急促的呼吸。

罗彻福特射在了莱顿体内。莱顿感到滚烫的液体涌入自己体内，而体外火热的皮肤上如同被一股清泉浇灌般骤凉，刺激得极限愉悦，视线好像腾起蒸汽般模糊一片，他随之也射了出来。浓浊的精液沿着他们的身体洒在树根上，滴入土壤中，落在两个人在树下的倒影里，散落着晶莹的白色水光。

他们疲惫地依偎在树下，聆听着平静自然中的白噪声。此刻的天空已经染上一缕紫色。

“我知道很多时候我应该控制一下自己的脾气，但是如果没有你，我很难做到。”莱顿将头埋在罗彻福特的颈窝里。

“如果你喜欢，我们可以搬到轻井泽。”罗彻福特说。

“只要你也在就好。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我为什么一写起情报组就那么清新？？我以前的文风不是这样的！  
> 总之谢谢你们看到这里T T


End file.
